1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard partitions for multiple article carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,036, No. 3,416,653 and No. 3,682,367, contains a number of one-piece partitions for multiple article carriers wherein a blank having front and back series of panels is folded longitudinally and intermediate pairs of panels on each half are reversely folded frontward and backward to form flanges of the partition. However, these prior art partitions form a double wall thickness the full height of the partition members resulting in excessive paperboard and costs of the partition.